The present invention relates to a heart-shaped diamond made by cutting two pear-shaped diamonds and placing them together to form a heart-shaped diamond. More particularly, the two cut sections of the pear-shaped diamonds are placed within a setting for a diamond ring or brooch such that the two diamond sections are held in place and form a single heart-shaped diamond ring, brooch, earrings, or any other diamond jewelry.
Heart-shaped jewelry articles in the form of rings, pins, brooches, pendants, clasps, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, earrings, and the like are popular throughout the world for personal adornment. These heart-shaped jewelry articles are made from gems, gemstones, gold, silver, platinum and the like, wherein these articles are manufactured typically by molding (heart-shaped gold jewelry), by cutting (heart-shaped zirconium), or by abrading (heart-shaped jade). Semi-precious stones such as aquamarine, amethyst, topaz, garnet, quartz, opal, turquoise, moonstone and jade are typically abraded into a heart-shaped semi-precious stone configuration with little processing problems. Precious stones such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires are harder to cut and transform into a heart-shaped configuration. The heart-shaped configuration is not a typical precious stone cut such as a round, a pear-shape, an oval shape, an octahedron-shape and a marquise. Forming the heart-shaped configuration by a diamond cutter is a slow and tedious process with limited success by the cutter to form the heart-shaped design from a single gem.
There remains a need for heart-shaped gemstones, such as a diamond, formed by cutting two diamonds into two skewed mating sections, such that the two cut mating sections are placed side-by-side within a heart-shaped metal setting and are held in place to form the appearance of a single heart-shaped gem for use in a particular type of ornamental jewelry, such as a ring, a pin, a clasp, a pendant, a brooch, a necklace, or earrings.
Heart-shaped jewelry made from gems and gemstones having various designs, structures, configurations and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No 4,878,364 to FREILICH discloses a double faced jewelry setting in order to create jewelry articles, such as a heart-shaped pendant and a cross-shaped pendant made from a plurality of round diamonds. This prior art patent does not teach the method of forming the appearance of a single heart-shaped gem (diamond) by cutting two pear-shaped diamond sections and mating them in a single setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,687 to TESSLER et al discloses a process of mounting gemstone clusters onto a metal setting, such that the plurality of gemstones are arranged in a desired cluster or geometrical pattern, such as a heart-shaped pendant, a clown-shaped pendant and the like. This prior art patent does not teach the method of forming the appearance of a single heart-shaped gem (diamond) by cutting two pear-shaped diamond sections and mating them in a single setting.
None of the prior art patents teach or disclose a method of forming the appearance of a single heart-shaped diamond by cutting two pear-shaped diamonds, and placing the cut sections side-by-side in a metal setting to form the appearance of a single heart-shaped diamond for making a specific type of ornamental jewelry to be worn by the user, as shown in the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming the appearance of a single heart-shaped gem by cutting two pear-shaped gems, and placing the two cut gem sections side-by-side in a heart-shaped metal setting for holding them in place to form the appearance of a single heart-shaped gem for making a particular type of ornamental jewelry to be worn by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a heart-shaped gem by cutting two pear-shaped gems such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a heart-shaped gem for use in personal adornment in the form of ornamental jewelry such as rings, pins, brooches, pendants, clasps, necklaces, bracelets, anklets and earrings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a heart-shaped gem that is easy to mount within a metal setting and wherein the formed heart-shaped gem will not separate once mounted.
The present invention provides for a heart shape diamond and setting therefor including a first diamond section formed by cutting a first pear-shaped diamond along a first cutting plane to define a first mating surface and a first table; and a second diamond section formed by cutting a second pear-shaped diamond along a second cutting plane to define a second mating surface and a second table. A heart-shaped setting is provided having a first seating area and a second seating area separated by a cross bar; wherein the first diamond section is seated in the first seating area and the second diamond section is seated in the second seating area with the first mating surface engaging the second mating surface to form a heart shape diamond with the first table and the second table forming the appearance of a single table of the heart shape diamond.
Further, the first pear-shaped diamond has a first main culet and the second pear-shaped diamond has a second main culet, and wherein the heart shape diamond has both of the first and second culets therein.
In addition, the first pear-shaped diamond has a first central axis and a first cutting plane which forms an angle alpha xcex1 with the first central axis, wherein the angle alpha xcex1 is in the range of 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0; and the second pear-shaped diamond has a second central axis and a second cutting plane which forms an angle beta xcex2 with the second central axis, wherein the angle beta xcex2 is in the range of 10xc2x0 to 30xc2x0.